Riverdale AU
by WriterKPC
Summary: It all started once FP got released from Jail. That's when the Jones and Coopers both took a sharp left turn in life. Now secrets are unraveling, just to make room for the new ones forming. Welcome to Riverdale **That's the title until I can come up with something better


Okay I poofread to the best of my tired ability. This will not exactly follow the show, because its my story, but there will be similarities. Anyway, finally caught up in Riverdale, yay. But let me cut to the chase.

Warning Alert: there is adult themes and some coarse language. Read at your own risk.

"Mom Jughead means a lot to me, and FP means a lot to Jughead. So please" Betty pleads looking up at her mother.

As FP walks out the locked gates he hugs his son, Jughead for the first time in a long time. Releasing FP pats Jughead's shoulder and smiles at Betty.

"Hey Betty"

"Hello mister Jones" Betty says as the three walk toward the station wagon.

"Is it true what they say about guys who come back from jail" Alice ask walking in front of the car to the driver's side. FP stares at Alice and gives a slight shrug. "What"

"That they are extremely sexually frustrated" Alice says giving FP a smile that he matches with a smirk of his own. Betty slightly frowns at her mother but Jughead opens the backseat door nudging her inside.

"So FP, are you happy to finally be back with those criminal snakes" Alice ask taking a long sip of her milkshake. FP shakes his head taking a bite of his burger.

"I'm not going back to the serpants" FP says looking at the eyes staring him down. Jughead licks his lips ans stuffs a fry in his mouth.

"And I am going to pick up shifts here at Pops, if your wondering how am I going to bring money home" FP says finishing his milkshake. Answering the question everybody at the booth is asking in their head.

"I will cover the bill, you guys go to the car" Alice says grabbing her purse as everybody gets up and start toward the door. Jughead opens the door for Betty and looks back waiting for his dad. FP face Jughead and nods toward the door. "Go ahead Jug, I will meet you out there"

Jughead stares at his dad for a moment and then nod walking out the shop. Jughead and Betty both getting in the backseat. Watching the two teens get in the car FP turns around and walk up to the counter next to Alice, who is waiting on Pops.

"Thank you Alice" FP says leaning against the counter. Looking at Pops tending to other customers. "No problem FP. Now back up, your way too close" Alice says not looking at FP.

"Alice I will pay you back"

"No need to FP, my treat surprisingly"

FP shakes his head brushing his shoulder against Alice "remember when you use to work here" FP ask as Alice laughs. "You better shut up Jones, leave the past in the past" Alice says as Pop walks over smiling.

"Wow, it feels like fifteen years ago seeing you two next to each other like that" Pop says smiling.

Alice shakes her head about to respond when FP beats her to the punch. "So you do like Alice and I together more than her and Hal, Pop. Because that's the vibes I'm getting from you" FP says smirking.

"Pop" Alice warns staring daggers into the older man.

Pop smiles looking at the two in front of him. "I like to see Alice happy" Pop says as he slides the check over to the two. FP looks over at Alice who digs her wallet out bringing bills out.

"Me too" FP whispers causing Alice to stop for a second sliding the money over to Pop. Blinking Alice takes a quick breath before placing her wallet back swinging her purse over her shoulder. FP following right behind Alice as the two get in the car.

The car ride was silent, at least silent to Alice. Hearing nothing, not even the quiet whispers and giggles coming from the backseat. Not even realizing she parked the car in front of the Jones's trailer. Not realizing she parked and is just staring out into space. Also not realizing that Betty and Jughead got out the car and making their way into the trailer. An intense gaze from her right brings her back to reality. Slowly turning her head Alice meets FP intense gaze.

"You should come down to the whyte wyrm sometime and say hello to some old friends"

Alice shakes her head and chuckle "Hal isn't going to want to come"

FP frowns "don't bring him" FP spat his fist balled up. Alice taps her fingers against the steering wheel as she hums.

"Get out FP and tell my daughter to be home in two hours" Alice says. FP's frown drops as he opens his mouth and quickly shut it. Nodding his head FP opens the door choosing not to say anything else to Alice.

RDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRD

"That's not the dresscode honey" Alice says watching Betty apply her lipstick. Betty rubs her lips together before looking to the door at her mother. Betty smiles seeing her mother in a outfit she never seen before, but it looks pretty good on her. Betty smiles widen seeing the excitement on her mother's face during stressful times.

"Hey can I get my usual-" Alice says getting cut off by the bartender smiling. "No biggie"

Betty walks smiles and walk spot Jughead immediately out of the crowd. Walking to her boyfriend Betty opens arms out to hug Jughead, who welcomes her embrace. "Hey Juggy" Betty greets kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. Jughead wraps an arm around Betty's waist as he looks around.

"I see your mom is having fun" Jughead says seeing Alice taking shots back to back. Betty shrug as looking away from her mother when she see Archie walk past them and up to the stage. Looking at the stage Archie and Veronica stand up there tense and uncomfortable. Veronica more than Archie seeing the two whisper getting ready. The loud music blaring nobody really paying the couple no attention.

"Slow down Ali, the alcohol isn't going anywhere" FP says taking her incoming shot and throwing his head back to the shot. Alice glares at FP and smirk "Jones your treading on thin ice, you don't take a woman's alcohol" Alice explains. FP raise an eyebrow "dance with me and you can take a bottle with you" FP offers. Alice jumps off her stole and grabs FP by the shirt pulling him to the middle of the room.

"Ali. Alice, I mean. I just wanted to say I didn't mean to get loud in the car like that. I didn't want to come off-"

Alice giggles "Oh FP, no talking just dancing" Alice says turning around and pressing her backside against FP's groin. Bringing both hands back resting her hands on FP's hips and rocking the two to the rhythm of the music. FP looks down at Alice and shake his head pressing his hands on Alice's waist. "Wait Ali, let me properly apologize" FP says as Alice grinds harder whipping her neck around. FP bites his bottom lip trying to put some space between the two.

"Ali" Alice ignores FP again as she waves at someone in front of us and turn to the bartender. "Hey can I get another shot"

The bartender nods. "Alice" FP says louder letting Alice's hips go as she does the same to him. Turning around Alice's smile drops her arms at her side. "FP you have some fucking nerve after the shit you pulled in highschool. Now all of a sudden you care of I'm happy or not, you sonofabitch" Alice screams causing some people to look over at the two. Thankfully the music drowns Alice's voice for the most part.

"You don't just get to do that FP. You have no right after what you did" Alice yells again causing FP to lightly grab her forearm. "Alice let's talk in private" FP says loud enough for Alice to hear but nobody else. Alice takes a step back from FqP pointing a finger to his chest. "Let's talk privately you asswipe" Alice declares as FP nods. Turning around FP begins walking up the stairs with Alice behind him. Opening the door to his office FP stands to the side allowing Alice to be the first one in.

Walking inside the office Alice throws her arms up in the air. "You fucking asshole" Alice screams as FP shuts the door behind himself. Immediately followed by the closing door FP looks straight ahead to see Alice pacing back and forth.

"Your right Ali, I was a dick. What I did when we was in highschool was a big dick mood"

Alice whips around to face FP "yeah it was, then you have the nerve to act like you care about my feelings-"

"I do"

"Don't interrupt me Jones. You owe me from back then, had me looking like a complete idiot" Alice says brushing her hair back and out of her face.

FP goes to leans against his desk staring at Alice. "Name it Ali, I will do it. Anything." FP says licking his lips. Alice stops looking at FP as she slowly walks over to him. "You owe me-" Alice stops when she is in front of FP looking up into his scruffy face.

"You"

Alice says before grabbing the back of his head and slamming his face into hers as their lips lock together. Alice enters her tongue into FP's mouth unapologetically. FP quickly getting over his shock as he wince at the tight hold Alice has on his hair. Their tongues fighting for dominance, FP's tongue winning. As their mouths continue in the harsh assault, Alice lets go of FP's hair. Grabbing the collar of FP's leather jacket Alice pulls it back, undressing the man. Taking a breath of air FP finish taking his jacket off as he takes a layer off of Alice to the point both are shirtless.

Kissing again FP picks Alice up and place her on the desk brushing everything on the ground. "I will clean it up later" FP says as he holds Alice waist to keep her in place. Giving her one last kiss FP begins to trail kisses from her jawline to her the top of her breast. Stopping Alice archers her back to give FP better access in taking Alice's bra off. Succeeding Alics slips her arms out throwing it to the ground. Looking down FP stares at Alice before cupping one and rubbing her nipple in between his thumb and pointing finger. Before putting his mouth on the other breast playing with the nipple using his teeth. Causing a loud scream to come from Alice, which on time came with many screams down stairs. FP stops and continues with the kisses down, removing his hand to undress the lower half of Alice.

"FP" Alice moans completing the task of getting Alice Cooper fully undressed on his desk. FP gets on his knees about assult Alice further when the creek of the door stops him. Before FP gets up he turns to see Joaquin at the door holding a Alice's usual shot, no biggie.

Standing up quickly FP push Joaquin out the doorway and close the door. "Kid, what are you doing back" FP ask staring down into the younger guy.

"Heard you was out of jail, tried to get here as fast as I could to come see you" Joaquin explains. Finishing his last word FP pulls Joaquin into a hard back breaking hug giving Joaquin a kiss on top of his head.

"Missed you kid" FP says as Joaquin slowly brings his arms to hold FP tightly. "I was scared FP" Joaquin whisper into FP chest. Nodding FP rubs Joaquin's back reassuringly. Pulling apart from each other FP licks his lips "I'm sorry kid, I should have never brought you in so deep"

Joaquin shakes his head "no its okay F-"

"It's not okay" FP says cutting the kid off noticing the singing stopped. Looking down passed Joaquin down at the flooe FP squeeze Joaquin's shoulders.

"I have something to do real quick but after the party, come home with me and Jug" FP orders as he quickly sides into the room he just emerged out of.

Joaquin stares at the door biting his lip about to step away from the door when he hears yelling.

"Damnit Jones, if it isn't one thing it's another" Alice accuse. Deciding not to easedrop and get on FP's bad side on his arrival back. Turning away from the door Joaquin begins walking when the door swings open seeing the previously naked blonde woman fully clothed brush right past him. Taking his time Joaquin goes to the bar asking for a water knowing FP doesn't really like him to drink too much.

Sitting at the bar uninterested Joaquin drowns his water in under seconds. Turning around to see FP with a shirt and his leather jacket. Watching FP take thanking the girl, he takes his jacket off and place it over the blonde girl's shoulder. Joaquin bites his bottom lip, he should know her name. He was around her damn near everyday at one point. Joaquin shrugs "oh well" Joaquin mumbles as FP makes a speech about how he is back. Everybody began cheering and clapping. Bringing his hands up Joaquin goes to clap when sees somebody dash out the building from thd corner of his eye. Joaquin gets up and jogs in the direction of the runaway.

"Are you upset Jug" Betty ask staring at Jughead, which who is staring directly at FP. Making eye contact FP walks to Jughead and bring him in close.

"I know you did a favor for her. I asked you to fo one thing Jug. One thing" FP whispers into Jughead's ear.

Pulling back Jughead steps back as the other members crowd around them. Looking over Jughead grabs Betty's hand and pulls her outside.

"Betty we need to break up"

Okay I hoped you guys liked it as much as I liked writing it. I was going to wait, but I was bursting in excitement. I have been singing and jumping around like a crazy person. Plus I probably wrote this, because I have a research paper, I have yet to start that's kinda due Tuesday. So I'm procrastinating. Let's see how it goes, but leave comments.

Oh again I warned you guys so its whatever. And again I did not really proof read this, I wrote it and kept going, hopefully there isn't too many errors. I'm debeating if I should cross publish, but it's whatever.


End file.
